Anastasia Nikolayeva
}} Anastasia Petrovna Nikolayeva she/her ''is the oldest daughter of the current generation's twin brother from the Russian fairy tale ''The Witch (also alternatively named The Twins and the Snarling Witch), which Andrew Lang included in The Yellow Fairy Book. Due to her disappearance as a child, Anya has never had the opportunity to attend her four years of schooling at Ever After High nor is she able to fulfill her role as the story's next twin sister. As of the canon's present time, her whereabouts are currently unknown, but most individuals suspect she's been dead for years. Others still believe she's still alive and are actively searching for her. One such individual is her own twin brother, Feliks Nikolaev. Anya's disappearance was truly a tragedy for her village, for she was regarded as a charming young girl who brought youthful joy to the lives of the residents. Said to be very lively and spirited, she often brought out the best in others. She was the pride and joy of the Nikolaev household (and in the village in general) alongside her equally charming and clever twin brother, Feliks. History Childhood & Preadolescence 'Pre-Disappearance' On October 31st, 1997, Anya and her twin brother Feliks were born to Pyotr Nikolaev (the current generation's twin brother from The Witch) and his wife Valerya Lebedeva in a village in the countryside, just outside of Moscrown, Russia. A year after Anya and Feliks were born, their younger sister Veronika was born. The Nikolaev siblings resided in a cozy, rustic cottage where they were raised by their parents and grandfather, Miron (the father of the current generation's twins from The Witch). 'Post-Disappearance' In April 2007, when Anya was ten years old, she suddenly disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Her whereabouts were left unknown and she has been missing for seven years, though many individuals (mainly residents of Moscrown and her own relatives) believe she's been dead throughout those years. Others, such as her twin brother Feliks, still hold onto a slither of hope and believe she's still alive somewhere, out there. Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Anastasia was a young child of Russian descent. She had fair skin with a rosy complexion, and long, tawny-brown hair which she often wore in a messily-done braid adorned with wildflowers and other accessories. Her childlike, amber-colored eyes were always beaming with a sense of curiosity and determination to know more around the world around her. When she was last seen, she was fairly skinny in build and was around 4'9 feet. Hobbies & Interests TBA Fairy Tale - The Witch How the Story Goes : Main Article: The Witch How Does Anya Come Into It? After the events of The Witch, Pyotr – the current twin brother – parted ways with his sister Olga, where they went their own separate paths and started families of their own. Pyotr then married a woman named Valerya and settled in his old home, where he also lived with his father. He and his wife later had a pair of twins, one daughter and one son. The daughter was Anya, and her twin brother was Feliks. Those two would eventually grow up and attend Ever After High, where they would sign the Storybook of Legends and become the next generation's twins for the story The Witch. Feliks would go on to attend Ever After High, but Anya herself would never attend the school due to her disappearance at age ten. Opinions on Destiny TBA Parallels TBA Name Pronunciation: an-ah-STAY-zhah peh-TROHV-nah nee-koh-LIE-eh-VAH (Anastasia Petrovna Nikolayeva) The name "Anastasia" is the feminine form of the masculine name of Ancient Greek origins "Anastasius", which itself is the Latinized version of the name "Anastasios" and means "resurrection". Anya herself being named "Anastasia" is a reference to the once-missing Russian princess Anastasia Romanova, who was the youngest daughter of Russia's last tsar, Nicolaus II. Rumored to have escaped from her family's execution, the possibility of Anastasia's survival was one of the 20th century's most popular mysteries and resulted in various books and films being made based on the mystery. This parallels Anya's own status of being missing. Anya's patronymic, which also serves as her middle name, is "Petrovna", which is derived from her father's name "Pyotr". The name "Pyotr" is the Russian variation of "Peter", which is derived from the Greek word for "stone" ("Petros"). "Peter" is also the name given to the apostle Simon by Jesus Christ, and is the name of several saints throughout history. Her surname "Nikolayeva" is the feminine form of her father's surname "Nikolaev". Its meaning is literally "Nikolay's". Tropes (shout-out to spades for inspiring me to include this in the pages of my ocs ! '' ����)'' *'Adorkable:' Most children are supposed to be this, anyways... *'Affectionate Nickname:' She's often referred to as "Anya" (though it's the incorrect pet name for her full name). *'Brainy Brunette:' She was a curious and clever girl for her age. *'Cain and Abel and Seth:' There is much turmoil and angst found within the storyline involving Anya and her brother Feliks, though those two aren't the only siblings within the Nikolaev family as they happen to have a younger sister named Veronika. *'The Cutie: '''She was said to have been a particularly adorable and lovable child. *'Daddy's Girl:' Pyotr was especially doting towards his daughter Anya, much to the detriment of his other daughter Veronika. *'Determinator:' Feliks describes her as "not afraid of anything", with heavy emphasis on ''anything. *'Foolish Sibling, Responsible Sibling:' She was the Foolish Sibling (because of her tendency towards causing trouble) to Felik's Responsible Sibling (usually he would clean up after her messes and lie to protect her). *'Genki Girl:' TBA *'Hair Decorations:' She's often seen with her hair adorned with a flower or a crown made entirely out of flowers. *'The Ingenue:' Charmingly innocent and sweet Anya also has a tendency for trouble. *'Meaningful Name: '"Anastasia" means "resurrection" or "one who will be reborn". After her disappearance in 2007, she was thought to have been dead long afterwards. It turns out she's been living under a new name and a new appearance. *'Missing Child:' She went missing in 2007, when she was ten years old. *'Plucky Girl:' 'TBA *'Precocious Child:' '''TBA **'Adorably Precocious Child:' '''TBA *'Present Absence: She's been missing for seven years. *'Think Twins:' Her and her twin brother Feliks were a clever pair of twins. *'Tomboy:' As a child the traits she exhibited weren't traditionally feminine, such as her determined nature and penchant for trouble. *'Two Aliases, One Character:' It's later revealed that she and Cybelle Vedma, the supposed daughter of the eponymous villian from The Witch, are the same person. Quotes TBA Trivia *Even though "Nastya" is the correct pet form of Anya's full name, she always preferred being called "Anya" by others. Category:Characters Category:The Witch Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Primary OCs Category:Females Category:Russian Category:Missing Category:Commoners Category:Work in progress